I'm Not Too Young
by cowgirlangel95
Summary: As Maya heads home after she told Mr. and Mrs. Matthews what she and Riley did, she thinks about how everyone around her keeps saying she's too young for Josh. Goes along with established canon in the episode. Based on Sabrina Carpenter's song "Too Young"


_**A/N: Hello! I had this little drabble running through my mind since I listened to Sabrina's song "**_ **Too Young"** _ **soon after I watched the latest episode. I guess you can consider this Joshaya since it goes along with the canon of the episode? I don't know, you can classify it how you want. Hope you enjoy it!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Don't own Girl Meets World**_

Maya headed down the sidewalk and sighed as she looked at the different lights illuminating the way. After what happened the previous night, a mix of emotions swirled around in her chest. Confusion, sadness, hope, and many more that she couldn't even begin to describe. For the longest time, she felt as if she had grown up enough. She realized that the world holds nothing but disappointment. But then _he_ walked into her life. And for the first time, she held out hope for something; wanting to grow up faster so she could be with him. But the words of everyone that knew of her feelings filled her mind.

" _You're_ not _going to be my aunt."_

" _I'm too old for you, Maya."_

" _You got to get off of this… it's the age difference."_

" _You don't even really know me…"_

"… _she's three years younger than me!"_

Stop signs. So many stop signs had been thrown in her path, denying her the things she wanted in life. People telling her that she needs to go slow and to enjoy the current moment. But she didn't _want_ to enjoy the current moment! Besides the Matthews' and Shawn, there was nothing that she could enjoy. She wanted to move forward in time. Forward to when things were going right for her and her mother. However, that time may not ever happen.

Maya bit the inside of her cheek as she thought back to what Josh said to her back in the dorm. Sure, she didn't know his favorite band or where his favorite get away spot was, but did that matter? It probably would at some point. However, what she saw in him right now was what she liked. Those traits were what she wanted in her husband, if she ever got married. And even when she thought of those traits so many years ago, when her father left actually, she thought she set her standards pretty high. Because given certain things in her life, she never thought that she _would_ get married. All she needed was Riley, and for the longest time, she thought that was enough.

 _Obviously not, considering the fact that Josh has met all of my standards and then some._

She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and turned towards a store window. Maya gazed at her reflection and sighed. Her eyes looked tired, and she didn't appear like her usual confident self. _"You're too young for me, Maya."_ echoed through her mind.

 _You're too young, you're too young, you're too young,_ her thoughts mocked. _If I'm too young to fall in love, then why do you keep running through my brain, Josh? Why am I not the same when I'm around you? I turn into someone worse than Riley is when she's around Hop Along,_ she teased herself, despite the fact at how true that statement was.

She turned on her heel and headed around the corner, trying to ignore what ran through her mind, but no matter how much she resisted, her thoughts persisted on. _Don't tell me that, what I'm feeling is real and the age difference doesn't matter. I'm_ not _too young._

Maya let a frustrated sigh escape her lips. No matter what happened, she could usually contain her emotions and her notions in a certain corner of her mind. But lately, she found that she couldn't do that when whatever ran around in her brain consisted of Josh.

Raindrops began to fall around her as she allowed herself to bury herself deeper into her thoughts. Despite the fact she wasn't a huge fan of the rain, the dampness that soon surrounded her didn't bother her. Instead, images flooded her mind that she wished would happen. Her and Josh laughing and running to a place no one else knows of.

" _Still too old for you, Maya."_

A heated breath forced its way through Maya's gritted teeth as anger gripped her heart. No matter what happened, it was still going to hurt. Yes, he said that she wasn't so little anymore because of her decision to tell Mr. and Mrs. Matthews what she and Riley did, and that he needs to stop looking at her like that, but it's not like flipping a switch! If anything, she would be an expert on that. Why else would her dungeon of sadness still exist? If it was easy, none of what was in that corner of her mind would haunt her.

She shifted her gaze to the cement walkway in front of her. Maybe they were right. _Nothing is going to happen between me and Josh. You hope for something, you get disappointed. You should know this by now. Hope is for suckers._

But a small voice came from somewhere inside her mind, sounding a lot like Riley, and whispered, _you have to fall to fly. Nothing happens without a little bit of sacrifice._

As she slowed her pace down in front of her and her mother's apartment, she let the thought linger around in her mind for a while. What that voice said was right, though. She brought herself to a stop and allowed that small thought to grow. A confident smile spread across her lips. _I'm not too young. No matter what everyone else says, I'm not too young._

 _ **A/N #2: Let me know what you think of it! ~cowgirlangel95 out!**_


End file.
